True Love
by Divergentfan97
Summary: What if Tris and Tobias knew each other in Abnegation? I know this story is done a lot, but I wanted to try myself. Tobias is 15 and Tris is 13 when they meet.
1. Prologue

**So I had this idea in my and I wanted to make a story out of it. I know it has been done a lot, but this is my version. It's playing inside my head for quite some time and I wanted to write it down. I loved this idea of Tris and Four knowing each other in Abnegation. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent **

**True Love**

**Prologue**

Tris POV

I still remember it as the day as yesterday. I was walking towards home after helping my mom with the factionless. My mom sent me home to start diner. This is what happened:

_I was the taking the long way home. I was being selfish yet again. I noticed a little girl in a yellow dress sitting next to a tree. She seemed to be crying, so I walked over. "Hey little girl, what's wrong?" I kneeled next to the girl. The girl looked up, her cheeks tear stained. "I lost my kite and I followed it. It's here up in the tree but I can't reach it". She pointed up the tree. I looked up and saw a coloured kite up in the tree. "I'll get it for you". I stood up and hitched up my dress. I climbed up the tree quite easily. I reached up to the kite and got it._

_I carefully climbed down again. But on the one of the last branches my foot slipped. I screamed as the branch broke into half. I was hanging for dear life. The kite fell and the girl caught it. "Please, get someone!" I yelled in desperation. I felt like I was slipping. Is this going to be the end of my life? For once I was being selfless and then this happened. I looked down and saw the girl running towards the tree with a boy in grey clothes. "Do you trust me?" The boy yelled. "I don't know who you are, but seeing the situation, yes I do". My hands were yet again slipping. "Then let yourself fall, I'll catch you". He said back._

_I looked down uncertainly. It was still pretty high. I close my eyes and let go. I feel like I'm flying. It' s everything disappears in that one moment. I fall into a pair of arms. The boy falls on the ground and I fall on top of him. I look into his eyes. They are dark blue and look stern. I hastily get up. I'm not used to physical contact. The girl is still standing there unsure what is going on. I pick up the kite and give it to the girl. "Here is your kite. Thank you for getting help". The girl nods and runs off._

_I turn around and see the boy still standing there. I blush. "Thank you for..uhm...well catching me". The boy smiles. "No problem. What's your name?". He asks. I frown at his curiosity. Being curiosity is forbidden in Abnegation. But I don't mind. "Beatrice Prior". I answer. His face lights up. "Our fathers work together. I'm Tobias Eaton". I wondered why he looked so familiar. _

So that is basically what happened. We knew each other for 3 months now. We are friends, but I think I'm starting to like him more than a friend. I just don't know how he feels about me. Today we are meeting each other at our secret place. I lied to my parents saying I'm going out to see if people need any help. I hate lying to my parents but it is the only way to see Tobias.

Our secret place is the tree were we met. I already see him sitting there. "Toby". I call out his nickname. He looks up and smiles. "Bea". He calls out my nickname. He stands up and gives me a gentle hug. I don't mind the physical contact. He breaks away from the hug and pulls me down to the grass. "I missed you". He says. I raise my eyebrows. "It's only been 3 days Toby".

He seems a bit uncomfortable. He's rather quiet. "What's wrong?" I ask. He takes a deep breath. "I don't know how to say it because I've never done it before". My eyes widen. What is he doing? Is he saying we can't be friends anymore? He sees my worried face and he chuckles. "It's nothing bad, well it depends on how you look at it". I let out a breath. But what is he trying to say then.

"I think I love you". He softly says. My mind is going crazy. I can't believe it. "I just had to say it, I know you don't love me". He looks down. "Who says that?" I say. He looks up again. He looks at me sceptically. "Because I think I love you too, so I guess we have the same problem." I continue and I move closer to him. I suddenly notice how close our faces are together. I bite my lip. Maybe this is going too far.

Tobias senses my uncomfort. But his face is inching closer and I then feel his lips on my lips. I freeze. It seems like forever but Tobias pulls away slowly.

I didn't want it to end so I pull him a kiss again. I feel him smiling in the kiss. This time I pull away. "That was...amazing". I agree. I can't believe he feels the same way. We sit there till it's time to go home. But I know I'll never forget the day that Tobias Eaton kissed me.

**This is only the prologue. I want to continue, I already have ideas running through my mind. I upload the 1****st**** chapter when I have maybe 5 reviews? Some followers? I hope you like it!**


	2. Moving on

**I hoped you liked chapter 1 because is a sad chapter (in my opnion) **

**Disclaimer: I don't earn Divergent **

Chapter 2

Tris POV

I came home from school and I immediatly knew there was something wrong as I stepped into the house. My parents were sitting in the living room with solemn looking Marcus. "Good aftenoon mum, dad and Marcus". I greeted them in the Abnegation manner. Just looking at Marcus I knew Tobias had transferred.

Marcus stayed for diner and talked about gourverment stuff with my parents. I stayed quiet the whole time. After we were done with eating I washed the dishes. While I was putting everything away, my mom came in to fix some drinks."You were quiet during diner, is there something wrong?" She asked while pouring the drinks. I looked at her. Did she know I liked Tobias and we had some kind of relationship together?

"No nothing's wrong. I'm just tired, that's all". I decide to lie. I don't want my mom to know these kind of stuff. "Okay, if you say so". My mom walks out of the kitchen with the dress. I finish the dishes and walk back to the living room. I say that I'm turning in early and go upstairs. I pass Caleb's room. His door is slighty open and peek through. What I see shocks me. He's sitting on his bed reading a book. I can't believe it. My selfless brother, reading a book?

I shake my head. Apprently I didn't know my brother that well. I walk to my own room and make sure the door is closed. I really don't want to talk to anyone. I dress in my grey pyjamas and crawl under the sheets in bed. I turn to my side and grab the necklace on the nightstand. I got this necklace from Tobias for my 14th birthday. We were not allowed in Abnegation to celebrate birthday's but Tobias insisted I accepted the necklace.

The necklace was silver and it had a small heart attached to it. I don't even know how he got it. He might have stolen it or something. He didn't want to tell me. But I don't mind. This is only thing I still have from him. Marcus told during diner Tobias had transferred to Dauntless. I never expected him to transfer to Dauntless. The question is why. Why would he leave me? I'm guessing it had to do something with his father. There was something about Marcus I didn't trust.

The longer I thought about Tobias, the more choked up I get. I don't hold it any longer and sob into my pillow. I cling unto the necklace as I lose control over my emotions. I miss him so much. I can't even describe it. But I know one thing sure. I will do whatever it takes to get Tobias back again. Even if it means I have to leave my faction and join Dauntless.

Tobias POV

I miss her already. I miss her smile, her grey/blue eyes, her stubborness. But I had to do this. I had to leave Marcus. There was no way of staying. I wonder if she knows about Marcus. Or least suspect about something. My first day in Dauntless wasn't easy. I don't really have a name here. I wanted to change my name after entering Dauntless but I didn't know a new name. And since I'm Abnegation, they decided just to call me Stiff until I find a new name.

After being introduced to our instructor Amar, we got a tour around Dauntless. And frankly it was quite scary. Being afraid of heights is quite a disadvantage here. But I'll just have to pretend my fear doesn't exited. I think training is extremely harsh and cruel here. But Amar seemed nice.

As I'm laying in bed I blink away tears. Not because I'm afraid of the training but because I miss Bea. I really she follows me in 2 years but I doubt it. Why would she do that. She says she isn't selfless enough, but I disagree. In my eyes she is a selfless person. Always there for her family and me. Even if she doesn't transfer I will never forget her.

**I know this is a short chapter but if you follow my other story you should know why (writers block). I'm still breaking in this story so next chapter will be longer!**


	3. The Choosing Ceremony

**So, I'm getting good reviews on this story and that motivates me even more to continue this story. I love that you guys like this story and I have no idea yet how this story is going to turn out. But that will figure itself out as the story will go along!**

**Disclaimer: I don't earn Divergent**

Chapter 2

**2 years later:**

Tris POV

I wake up to my alarm ringing. I turn around and slam on the alarm. I open my eyes and see its 7:00 AM. I sign and lay back down again. Yesterday was horrible. I had my Aptitude Test and discovered I was something called Divergent. The only thing I know about it is that it is extremely dangerous. And to make things worse, something else happened yesterday. After I came home, my father said Marcus needed some help. I didn't like Marcus but it was selfish to ignore. So I went, not knowing what was going to happen

It was there and then when I discovered Marcus' true nature. I already suspected, but I never had any real prove. Well, I have it now. He had asked me to clean the living room. I went to work without complaining. After 10 minutes he came in with a belt. Just seeing it made me crawl in a corner. That was a mistake. He ripped open my clothes and starting whipping me. I don't even know how long he whipped me, but it felt like ages. When he stopped, I thought he was done but he wasn't. He pinned my body against the wall when I tried to get up. He stripped me from my clothes and started raping me. It went all so fast I didn't even had time to think.

So that's what happened. I slowly rise from my bed. My back is hurting like hell. I decide to put some extra shirts on, so if it starts to bleed again nobody can see it. I walk downstairs and greet my parents who are making breakfast. Caleb comes down a few minutes later and we eat breakfast in silence. I realise it's the last meal I'm having with my family. After what happened yesterday, there's no way I'm staying in Abnegation. I'm going to follow Tobias to Dauntless.

Fear creeps at the back of my mind. Will he even recognise me? I mean it's been 2 years. He has changed, I have changed. I know now why Tobias fled from him. I can't even say his name. He wanted to become himself. He wanted to learn how defend himself. To be a protector. Brave. Fearless.

**After Choosing Ceremony:**

I did it. I made my choice. I am brave. I choose Dauntless as my faction. I can still the shocked face of my father, but the proud face coming from my mother. I think she knew I was going to transfer. Right now I'm sitting on the train, next to Christina, who's from Candor. She seems very nice and she helped me on the train. The city goes by in a flash as we sit in the train that is taking us to Dauntless.

We are told we have to jump and Christina and I stand up. "On three?" She asks. I look at her. "Yeah"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

We jump together. I feel free as I fly through the air. I feel like a bird learning how to fly. Free at last. The ground comes closer too fast. I try to land on my feet but stumble and fall sideways. I scrape my elbows but that is not the worst. I grimace as my back feels it's like on fire. "You okay?" Christina asks. I nod and take her hand to get back on my feet. We are guided to a young man who goes by the name of Eric. He says something about a jump from the building. That there has to be a first jumper.

Before I know it, I say: "Me". The group of initiates looks at me. I ignore the stares and walk to the front. This is one step closer to Tobias and I'm taking it. I take up my jacket. "Yeah Stiff, take it off." A Candor boy teases me. I wrap my jacket into a ball and throw it at his face. I climb up the wall and look down. I let myself drop. Just like the train jump I feel free. Like a bird. But the fall is fast and before I know it I'm caught by a net.

I blink a few times and start to laugh. The jump is just to scare us. A hand grabs the net and I take the hand. It feels warm by touch. I'm lifted out of the net by two strong arms. When I'm on the ground, I look up to see you lifted me. I look straight into 2 intense dark blue eyes. I furrow my eyebrows. Is this Tobias? This can't be him right? He doesn't seem to recognise me. "What's your name?" He looks at me intensely. I shake my head and think about it. "It's Bea...". No wait. I need a new name. "Is it a hard one? He looks at me as I struggle. "You can pick a new one if you want, but make it good. You don' t get to pick again.

"My name is Tris". I sound confident when I say it. He nods. "First jumper, Tris". He yells. Dauntless start to yell and clap. "Welcome to Dauntless". He turns back to me. I smile and I'm taken away by Dauntless members.

After everyone jumped, transfers and Dauntless-borns are separated. We get a tour of the place. It is all so dark and mysterious. Just like you would expect from Dauntless. "This is the Pit, the centre of life in Dauntless. You'll learn to love it". Four says. Yeah he gets called Four. Why I don't know, but there must be a reason. I'm still not sure if it's Tobias or not. After the tour, we get to see the dorms. We have to sleep together, boys and girls. Luckily the showers are private. But that's all. That means I have to get dressed in front of everyone possibly looking. This is going to be great fun.

As the rest is guided back to the Pit, I'm able to sneak out back to the dorms. I want to take a shower. It will hurt like hell but it's needed. I take off all the undershirts I was wearing. They're soaked with blood. I step into the shower and stifle a scream of pain. This hurts more than I thought. After I wash, I sink to a sitting position. What was I thinking? Thinking joining Dauntless would help me? I ran away from my problems, which means I'm a coward. Tears mix up with the water from the shower that is turning cold. I no longer care. I wish I could turn back time. Set everything right again. The way it was.

I hear footsteps coming into the open bathroom. I stiffen. No, nobody can see me like this. If Marcus gets discovered, all hell will break loose. And Erudite, what will they do? I curl myself into a ball. Not making not a sound. Someone opens the door to the shower. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Tris?"

**Ohhh, cliffhanger here. Who's the person that discovers Tris? Is it Four? Is it maybe Christina? It's actually harder than I thought to make a cliff-hanger. But I tried my best and like doing it. Chapter 4 is almost done and I'll upload it when I get some more reviews. I'm not someone that has to have reviews, but I do like some. But if you're lucky, I might upload it tomorrow after I come back from Luxembourg (it's so beautiful where I'm staying!)**


	4. Finding out

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent

Chapter 3

Tobias POV

The Abnegation girl, who jumped first, looks so much like Bea. But knowing her, she wouldn't leave her family behind. She had something I didn't. A loving family. All I had, was a abusive father and mother that faked her death to get away from him. I met her at the factionless a few months ago. I was planning on leaving Dauntless, but with Tris now here I'm not going to. For some strange reason, I feel protective of her. It's probably because she looks so much like Bea. Just thinking about her, makes me choke up in tears. I miss her so much.

When I guide the transfer group back to the Pit, I realise Tris isn't among them. I decide to wait a few minutes, but she doesn't show up. I start get suspicious and go back to the dorms. Maybe she's tired and decided to take a nap. When I get to where she sleeps, all I see are grey, bloodied shirts. I frown and touch it. It's still wet, which means she has been bleeding. Did she hurt herself or something? I then hear the shower running. I decide to take a look. I know I'm not supposed to, but this is very weird. I hear her choke on her breath. I carefully open the door and I'm mortified in what I see.

Blood. The ground is covered with blood. Tris is sitting on the ground curled up in a ball, covering herself. I turn off the shower that has turned cold. I go back to the dorms and take a big towel. I go back, carefully, knowing she is aware I'm there. I drape the towel around her. I try to lift her up, but she stars to shake when I touch her. "No, no don't touch me". She mumbles. "Tris, it's just me. I'm not going to hurt you." I say softly.

She only starts trembling more. What is wrong with her? Someone has hurt her before she got here, that's for sure. "Stay away from me, Marcus". My eyes grow wide at the mention of my father's name. No, no this can't be happening. I step back in horror. He has hurt her. Marcus has hurt Tris. This can mean only one thing. Tris is Bea. Bea is Tris. I can't believe it.

Tears are threating to fall. I wipe them away. No, I have to be strong for Bea...no I mean Tris. Marcus has hurt her badly. I slowly go back and kneel down. "Bea, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you". She is still trembling when I pick her up, but she doesn't say anything. Instead she nestles in my arms and falls asleep. I decide to take her to my apartment. I lay her down on the bed and put the covers over her. I then go back to the dorms to clean up the blood. Nobody can see this. I throw away her old shirts and get some clean clothes.

I go back and see she is still sleeping peacefully. I smile and kiss her forehead. I get some bandages and carefully wrap her back. My stomach turns at the sight of her back. She has defiantly been whipped. She doesn't seem hurt anywhere else so I let her sleep. I go to Max's office to inform him that one of the transfers hurt her back seriously and that she will be staying with me for the night. He asks if she can still do initiation and say yes. I make some diner for when Tris awakes. I know she'll hungry when she wakes up.

Tris POV

I open my eyes. My vision is foggy so it takes a while to take in my surroundings. I feel like I'm lying on a bed. I distantly remember being in a shower. I pull away the covers and see I'm in clean clothes. I look up and can't make out where I am. It looks like an apartment. How did I get here? My hand travels to my back and I feel it's bandaged up. I frown. Who did this? I certainly didn't.

"I wouldn't touch that". I flinch away at the voice. I see a young man coming out of the bathroom. Four. Did he bring me here? I gasp and my hand goes to my back again. That means he was the person that saw me. Curled up in a ball. I look at him with big eyes. He chuckles. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I haven't done that these past 2 years". He says coming closer. I look at him questionably. "I know Marcus did that to you". He says softly.

"How do you know him?" I start to get suspicious. Thoughts go through my head. How does he know this? I look down. "I know it because...". He signs deeply but continues. "Because Marcus is my father". My head shoots up. No, he's lying. Trying to mess with you. I look at him better this time. No, Tobias wouldn't lie to me about something like this. I gasp. Four is Tobias. Tobias is Four. I spring from the bed and leap in his arms. He embraces me strongly. I start crying in the crook of his neck. I missed him so much.

I pull away from the embrace and look at him. "So it is you". I take a deep breath. "Yeah, who else did you think I was". He strokes my cheek. I raise my shoulders. "I wasn't sure. I was starting to think you were just an instructor called Four. Why are you called Four?" I take my hand and wave it through his hair. It's still quite short. Not Abnegation short, but just short. "I'll tell you sometime". He takes me to his bed again. He gets a very serious look. Oh no, I know where he's going to.

"I want to know what happened. From start to finish". He says sternly. I sign deeply. "I came home from my test and my father said Marcus needed help. So I went to him that evening. He asked me to clean the living room and I did. 10 minutes later he came back with a belt. I don't even know how many times he whipped me". Tears start to fall from my eyes. Tobias wraps his arms around me. "I know what it is". He says softly. My throat is tight. How can I tell him about the another thing that he did? I pull away from the embrace. "That wasn't the only thing he did..." I slowly did. His expression changes. "What else did he do?"

I look down. I feel his hand lifting my head up again. "What Tris?". He asks again. "Do I really need to tell you?" I burst into tears. He doesn't react. When I look up again, he looks like a statue. "That son of a bitch. How dare he lay a finger on you? The fact he abused you is already horrible. But the other...". He rambles on with a raised voice. I don't let him finish and put a finger on his lips. "Toby, stop". He looks at me again at the hearing of his old nickname. "Don't get angry at yourself, that won't do any good". I stroke his cheek. "It happened and we can't do anything about it. All we can try is forget. He can't hurt us anymore, we're safe". I wrap my arms around him again. It takes a few seconds for Tobias to do the same but he does it anyway

I breathe in his scent. It hasn't changed from 2 years ago. He pulls away. "You know what I wanted to do since I left?" He smiles at me. "What is that you wanna do?" I ask sheepishly. "This". He leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back. Oh, how long I wanted to do this. He deepens the kiss. We both pull away for some breath. He pulls me to the head of the bed. "You can stay here for tonight". He whispers and he kisses my forehead, my nose and then finally my lips again.

I can't seem to get enough of kissing Tobias. He is an intimidating instructor called Four, but in front of me he's just Tobias, or Toby. The Abnegation boy that is haunted by his childhood forever. But he can conquer everything with me by his side. I lay my head on his chest and listen to his steady heartbeat. There's no need to afraid of him, I know that Tobias would never hurt me. I feel Tobias' hand waving through my hair before sleep takes me over.

**I sort of promised you to upload the next chapter today, so here it is! Hope you like it and please favourite and review!**


	5. First day

**Here it is! Chapter 5! Finally!This is the longest chapter yet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Tris POV**

Sun shining through the windows woke me up. Tobias wasn't there anymore. He probably had to get up earlier. I did find a note on the nightstand. It read:

_Tris,_

_I got you some clean clothes. I already explained to Christina what happened. You know how Candors are. You'll find breakfast in the Pit._

_Love IV_

I smile when I read the note. I suddenly think of our relationship. I don't even know what it is. But I do know we have to hide it, or many things will happen. I get up from the bed and change in the clothes that Tobias left for me. A pair of black jeans and a tight black shirt. It's not something I'm used to wear, but it is something I'll have to get comfortable with.

I walk the directions that Tobias wrote on another piece of paper that lead me to the Pit. He seemed to have thought of everything. I search for Christina. I see her sitting next to a boy. She spots me. "Hey, there you are. What happened?". She pulls me down to sit and gives me a muffin. I smile gratefully. "Didn't Four tell you?" I quickly make a mental note not to call him Tobias in front of Christina or anyone.

"Yeah, he said something about an injury. But why did you have to stay with him? And how did you injure yourself?" She looks at me. I think. How can I lie to a former Candor? Ha, that's nearly impossible. But I'll have to try it. "After the train jump I felt something snap in my back. I ignored it and carried on. But after the tour, you guys went to the Pit. I went back to the dorms to lay down. It was really hurting". I take a look at her to see if she believes me. She motions to continue. I see half the initiates listening into the conversation.

"He found me and brought me to his apartment. Apparently he knew how to treat it. He said I just pulled a muscle when I jumped off the train". Christina seems to believe me. I think I can lie better than I thought. "But why did you have to stay there for the night?" The boy next to Christina says. "I'm Will by the way". He says when I look at him. I smile at him. I guess he was one of the transfers from Erudite, considering his curiosity. "Well, I kind of fell asleep on his bed". I blush. "I woke up and thought I was in the dorm. But that wasn't the case". I put a hand through my uncombed hair.

I see Tobias walking towards our table. I don't look at him. I can't let anyone know about our relationship. "I expect you guys in the training room in 2 minutes". He looks at us. He's got his tough, Four act on again. But he can't fool me. I know him better. We stand up and bring our plates to the kitchen. I feel a firm hand on my back. I hide a small wince. "You sure you can train?" I hear Tobias behind me. I turn around and quickly look around.

I see Christina in a conversation with Will. Tobias chuckles. "Don't worry; everybody is too busy to see us". He shows a smile. "Yeah, I can train". I answer his question and walk away from him. For some reason I just can't be seen with him in public. Maybe it's just my Abnegation side taking over. I walk quicker to catch on with Christina. "What did he want?" She asks. I look at her. So she did see it. "I saw him touch your back". She looks at me. I feel my cheeks get heated. "He just wanted to know if I could train. He just touched the injured part of my back".

Christina tries to see if I'm lying. "You don't believe me?" I raise my eyebrows. "Okay, okay I believe you". She raises her hands. I smile but inside I feel horrible. I just lied to my new friend, twice even. I might have gotten a Candor result, but I still hate to lie to people.

We enter the training room and I see Eric and Tobias. No Tris, he's Four now not Tobias. It's hard not to look at him. As we get instruction about what we're going to do in initiation I look at Four the whole time. He's got his Four act and completely ignores me. There are gasps when Eric tells us that some of us are going to be cut. I see Four looking at me sternly, hiding a desperate look. I know what he means with that expression. 'Please don't get cut'. I'm determined not to let that happen. After all, I choose Dauntless so I'm going to be Dauntless.

**Pagebreak:**

I stand with a gun pointed at the target. I take a deep breath and shoot at the target when I breathe out. I observed Four when he demonstrated how to shoot a gun. I saw him breath in and shoot when he breathed out. I look at the target. Well it wasn't good but at least I hit the target this time. I wipe the sweat of my forehead. Frankly, this is very exhausting. This morning we learned fighting techniques. And tomorrow we'll have to fight. Can't say I'm looking forward to that.

My back twinges. This whole day has been killing me. I wonder what will happen tonight. Do I stay with Christina or do I secretly go to Tobias? I shaken out of my reverie as I hear Four yell: "You're done for the day". I loosen my arms. They have gotten stiff because of the gun that I've holding. I walk with Christina to the dining hall. "Man, I'm starving". Christina says while sitting down. I smile and I look what we are eating. It looks like some kind of meat, but I have no idea what it. "Have you never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks. I shrug my shoulders. "I've seen one before, just never eaten before".

"Stiffs eat plain food". I look up and see Four sitting next to us. I hide a snort. Did he just call me a Stiff? "Why?" Christina. "Extravagance is self-indulgent and not necessary". I reply. "No wonder you left". Christina says and takes a bite from her food. "Yeah, I left because of the food". I say with sarcasm. I see Four hide a smile. Christina and Will start to argue of the values of their old factions. "I don't want to hear you talk about your old factions. You're Dauntless now". Four bargains in. I look at him. I have to act stupid, I know that. Like I don't know him.

"Were you a transfer too? Or a Dauntless-born?" I ask. I took a big risk here. Four just looks at me. "Are you kidding? What makes you think that you can talk to me?" He asks. I just stare at him. How does he do it? Be the sweet Tobias I know but be a completely different person when he's around initiates. "Must be because you're so approachable". I hear Christina choke on her food. I really did it now. Four just stares at me. He takes his cup and takes a sip. "Careful". I really don't get what he's doing. Christina nudges me with her arm. "I'm developing a theory that you have a death wish". She raises her eyebrows. I just chuckle and continue to eat my food.

After dinner we all go back to the dorms. There isn't much to do as an initiate anyways. But I decide to go out and wander around. I need to clear my mind. Before I know it, I'm lost. I'm walking through unfamiliar hallways. It looks all the same. I eventually give up and sink to a sitting position against a wall. I seem to be dreaming away before a voice calls my name. My eyes are closed so I think I'm dreaming. But I'm not. Someone shakes my shoulder. I open my eyes to look into deep blue eyes. Tobias. I sign; of course he's the one that has to find me.

I want to say something but I don't know how to start. How is he going to treat me now? I basically insulted him in the dining hall. "That was some great acting work there". He breaks the silence. I look up at him. "Could say the same about you". I sign and look down again. "Tris". Tobias' finger lifts my chin up. "What's wrong?"

I raise my eyebrows. "What's wrong? You seriously are asking me that?" He chuckles. "I don't think there's anything funny here". I'm shocked by his reaction. He keeps confusing me every minute we spent together. I stand and want to walk away. But Tobias catches my wrist. "Look Tris, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh". My face softens. "I just don't know what to do when I'm with the other initiates and you're training us. I know you have two very different characters, but it just gets confusing". I let out a shaky breath and put a hand through my lose hair.

Tobias touches my cheek and brings me closer. He wraps around my waist. "Tris, I care about you. I know you're confused about who I am. But the person you saw today is the person everybody knows her". He lifts my chin up. I wrap my arms around him. I don't want to lose him. I care about him too. I already missed him for so long.

It feels like forever that we're in this embrace. I feel one of his hands moving towards my back. It touches my wounds and I flinch. "Tris, you're bleeding again". His voice turned into worry. I sign, not this again. Tobias grabs my hand and leads me towards his apartment. I just follow him, I don't have a choice. We reach his apartment and I sit down on his couch. He gets some medical supplies. I carefully take off my shirt. The pain is bearable. Tobias sits next to me and takes off the bandage.

"It's healed a little but there are still 2 gashes that are bleeding". He says softly. I lay down on my stomach so he can clean my back. I flinch sometimes and every time I do that he says 'sorry'. When he's done I sit up again and bandage my back again. After he's done that he puts away the medical supplies. I stand up but I lose my balance. But two strong arms catch me when I fall and I look up into dark blue eyes.

I stand up once again. "Thank you". I blush a little. Does he know what an effect he has on me? He kisses my forehead but I pull him down for a real kiss. We kiss passionately while sitting down on the couch again. He softly lays me down not breaking the kiss. He hovers over me and kisses my jaw to my neck. I softly moan. I know I have to stop this, but it's impossible. It feels so good.

"Tobias, I can't...not now". I push my hands against his chest. I feel his breath against my neck and he leaves a lingering kiss on my neck. I change my mind. I kiss him back again fiercely. He stands and lifts me up. He carries me to his bed and puts me down. All my worries wash away. I pull at his shirt and he pulls away quickly to take off his shirt. I start laughing when he starts tickling my sides. "No..no...stop". I groan. He raises his eyebrows. I look at the tattoo that's sticking out from his neck and sides.

"Can I...can I see your tattoo?" I ask shakily. He chuckles and kisses my nose. He gets off of me and stands up from the bed. My eyes meet his back fully covered in ink. I stare at the Dauntless flames in awe. I stand up and touch his back. I frown when I see the faction symbols on his back. All 5 of them. "The factions, why do you have all of them?" I whisper as I trail my fingers down his back. "I don't want to be one thing. I can't be. I want to brave, selfless, intelligent, honest and kind. Although I'm still working on kind".

I look at him sceptically. I think he's kind enough. He might be the harsh, intimidating instructor, but I know who he really is. I catch him staring at me. I suddenly realise that I'm only in my bra. I cover myself with my arms. Tobias chuckles. "You don't have to be embarrassed Tris". I blush heavily. "It's not that I'm embarrassed, it's more like...well...I don't know". I blush even more and sign. Tobias shakes his head and takes hold of my arms.

"You stay here tonight?". He asks. "Uhm, I don't know. Is that not going to raise suspicion?". It's not like I don't want to stay with Tobias, on the contrary I want to stay with him. Curled up in his arms. "Hey, you'll figure out something to tell them. It seems like you're a pretty good liar". He smirks. "Shut up". I smack him. He just laughs and caresses my face with his big, warm hands and kisses me on my forehead. "Alright I'll stay. But I'll leave early". He smiles and pulls me to lie down on the bed. He puts the covers over us. I put my head on his chest and slowly fall asleep listening to his steady heartbeat.

**Okay, I'm first apologizing for not updating for so long. School started a few weeks back and it's killing me. Also this week I had a French student in my home so the programme has been extremely busy. For those who follow my other story, I have no idea when I can upload again.**

**Second, with this story I'm going to change a couple of things. I'm keeping it secret but I can tell you this: I'm not going to follow the order of the book or movie. I'm mixing it up a little. I hope you guys don't mind but I like it this way. Enjoy reading and please review on what you like to happen and what you think of it!**


	6. Visiting Day

Chapter 5

Tris POV

Stage 1 had come and gone. I was good in the knife throwing but shooting a gun was a little weak for me. Then came the fights. I didn't like it, but I had no choice. Luckily I won 2 out of the 3 fights I won. I beat Peter and he was pissed. The fight I lost was with Edward. But that was as expected. He is the strongest transfer initiate. But I was still confident that I passed stage 1. And the relationship with Tobias was steady the whole time. I was able to hide the entire time but I felt bad lying to my friends. Christina had become a friend that I never had, Will became protective of me. Erudite was publishing articles about my father and Abnegation. Peter saw it as an opportunity to make me freak out. Will had to restrain me everytime I tried to jump at him. And well Al, he just was there. I suspected he had feelings for me but I brushed them off.

I was shaken out of my thoughts. "Here are your rankings". Eric says bored and flips the bord. I turn my eyes and softly gasp. I was 3rd, behind Edward and Peter. I smile broadly. I passed stage 1 successfully. I look at the bord again and see Will and Christina in 4th and 5th. I hug them. I look over my shoulder and see Al with slumpered shoulders. He didn't make it. I feel for him, but Dauntless just wasn't for him. He runs out of the room and I turn back to my friends. We walk together to the Pit.

Today is Visiting Day. Christina spots her mom and runs to her. I look hopefully around me to maybe see something in grey. But I don't. I sigh. Of course they wouldn't come. I betrayed them. I turn around to go back to the dorms. I don't want to see all the initiates reuniting with their families. Tears pool in my eyes as I decide to walk to Tobias' apartment. I miss my mom so much. I see Tobias approaching me. I choke on a sob as he embraces me. "Come with me". He whispers in my ear. I frown but I follow him anyway.

He leads me down to a part I've never been. He stops and I hear the roar of the Chasm. He has led me to a place under the Chasm. I look around and see a bunch of rocks here and there. I look closely and see something grey sitting on a rock. I suck in a breath and look at Tobias. He gives me a sad smile. It looks like he knows something I don't but I ignore that. "Mom?" I hopefully call out. The figure stands up and turns around. I smile broader and run towards her. "Oh my girl". She embraces me. I sob in her arms. I've only been away from her 2 weeks and I missed her like crazy.

She pulls away and grabs me by the shoulder. "How's dad?" I ask. My moms face turns hard. "What is it? What happened?" I frantically ask. "Your dad was having chest pains, even before you and Caleb transferred. I knew something was wrong but he never said a word". She swallows once and takes a deep breath. My mind is saying the same thing. "Your father had a heart attack a few days ago. He...he died in the hospital". Fresh tears spring in my mothers eyes. I shake my head. "No, this isn't true. Your lying". I say. My father is still alive, waiting in Abnegation for my mom. He's not dead.

"I'm sorry sweatheart, but he's gone". My mom says, choking on her own tears. I put my hands to my ears and yell at the top my lungs. I fall to my knees but someone catches me. I sob in the strong arms of Tobias. My father is dead. The man I knew 16 years, the man who raised me to be selfless. And I betrayed him. I'm lifted off the ground and carried. I bury my head in Tobias' chest and slowly darkness takes over.

**I know, it's very short. But I have a test week coming up at school so I'm studying. I wrote this chapter in about an hour because I wanted to keep you guys updated! Hope you like it!**


	7. Aftermath

**Chapter 6**

**Tris POV**

I open my eyes. I'm looking up to a sealing. I frown, this is Tobias' apartment. What am I doing here? Then the events come back to me. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can't let this affect me now, I still have to complete initiation. I can mourn my father's death later. I sit up in the bed and stretch my legs. I see a piece of paper laying on the nightstand. It says:

_Tris,_

_I'm in the training room with your mother. Feel free to join when you wake._

_Love you,_

_IV_

My heart melts when I read it. Does he really love me? A girl like me? I frown. But what is my mother doing in the training room? Shouldn't she be back in Abnegation by now? I decide to check it. I quickly look into the mirror. My eyes are still red and puffy. I sigh, nothing to do about that. I quickly walk out of the apartment towards the training room. I see two people standing at the targets throwing knifes. A woman with dark hair in black clothes and a man figure, I already know it's Tobias. But the woman can't be my mother, right?

They seem to notice of me and turn around. They see the confusing look on my face and they both chuckle. I raise my eyebrows at them. "I don't see anything funny about this". I say and walk to them. My mom steps forward. She looks so different in black. Her long dark hair isn't in a bun anymore, but in a ponytail. The way I wear my hair nowadays. "There is a lot of explaining to do but before you ask, I was Dauntless before. I met your...your father...". I look away. She fell in love with my father and wanted a quieter life. I get it. My mom embraces me. I look at Tobias. He's a firm look on his face but he smiles anyway.

My mom pulls away. "I talked to Max, and seen the circumstances, he's letting me return to Dauntless. But I do have to do a sort of initiation process. Four over here". She smirks at him. Oh no, does she know about him, us? "He offered to train me". My mother finishes. She wraps an arm my shoulder. "He's rather handsome isn't he?" She smirks at me. I blush. This isn't the way I wanted my mother to find out. "You don't have to tell me anything, I know who he is and what happened to him". I look over my shoulder at Tobias. He is still looking firm and still has the same slight smile.

I walk over to him and embrace him. He wraps his arms around my waist. We stand like this for a while before I pull myself away. He kisses my forehead. "Tris?" I turn around. I see Christina and Will entering the training room. I quickly take a step away from Tobias and he's got his instructor mode on again. "Hi guys, what are you doing here?" I ask nervously. I really hope they didn't see that I was hugging our instructor. "Well you disappeared and Visiting's Day is over, so we decided to try and find you".

I breathe out in relief. My mom is still standing with a knife in her hand, uncertain what to do. "Guys, this is my mom. Mom, these are my friends, Will and Christina". I introduce my friends to my mother. My mother holds out her hand to greet them. "I thought your mother was Abnegation". Will says while shaking my mother's hand. "She was a transfer from Dauntless". I reply. Christina looks at me again. "Is it just me or have you been crying?" She asks, looking at me with her Candor-trained eyes. I let out a shaky breath. Don't cry, don't cry I say to myself. "My dad, he...he had...". I can't finish my sentence. "Her father had a heart attack and died a few days ago". Tobias jumps in. I look at him gratefully despite the tears starting to fall.

"Oh my god Tris". Christina steps towards me and gives me a hug. I wipe my tears as she lets me ago again. Will then embraces me as well. They care so much about me. It's then I decide that I no longer can hide the relationship between and Tobias. I can't lie anymore. As Will let me go, I look at him again. He's got a frown on his face. I shake my head. "Can you make sure my mom gets her apartment and stuff? I need to tell them something". I ask. I'm not sure if he will agree with this bit I have no choice. He nods but looks at me questionly. I wave it off and mouth: I'll talk to you later. I give my mom a quick hug and walk out of the training room.

We walk to the Pit and sit down. It's still a little early but we have diner anyway. "So what is it that you wanted to tell us?" Christina puts her fork down. Alright, here goes nothing. "Well, the thing is that I have a boyfriend". I blush. "What? Who?" Christina chokes on her drink. "Is it someone we know?" Will asks curiously. I bite my lip. "Uhm yeah, you see him every day". I say. They both frown. I chuckle; I'm really making it hard for them. But Christina clears herself. "No way, you can't serious". She shouts. I put my hand on her mouth. "I'd rather keep it a secret, thank you very much". I grit through my teeth. It's hard enough I have to tell this to my friends. "Wait guys, who are we talking about?" Will looks confused. Christina shoots over and whispers something in his ear. His face goes from calm to shock. "Are you joking us? Because it's working". He says.

I shake my head. "The fact I'm dating our instructor isn't joke". I put my face in my hands, not wanting to see their faces. Silence falls and I feel brave enough to look at them again. But not for long, because Christina bounces up and down. "You're not dating him so you can pass initiation?" Will blatantly puts down. I shake my head. "You can't tell anyone but he's from Abnegation. We were sort of a couple before he transferred, in Abnegation style". I reply. "Awhh, Stiff love". Christina smirks. I just look at her. "Wait a minute, is he Tobias...". I put a hand on his mouth. "Don't say that name here". I grit through my teeth. Tobias will kill me if I reveal his real name.

I take my hand of his mouth and frown. "How do you him anyway?" I look at him. "When I was still in Erudite, the newspapers were full of articles about him and.." Will moves closer to me. "And what his father did to him. Do you know if that's true?". I sigh. "Sadly yes. But do not, I repeat, do not tell anyone about this. Especially about the abuse". I put my hand through my hair. And don't look at him differently now you know all of this. He's still the imitating instructor you know". He'll kill me if they say any word to anyone. I'm not even sure if he'll like this. "We swear on...on". Christina looks around. "On Peter that will not tell anyone". Christina smirks. I burst out laughing. "Why Peter?". She shuggers her shoulders. "I don't know, I just don't like him". I shake my head.

Pagebreak

I wake up in the middle of night by a scream. It wasn't a normal scream; it was a scream of pain. The screaming becomes louder and I sit up in bed. It's dark but I already see a light flashing. I get up from the bed and I'm met by a horrible sight. I see Edward lying on the ground, hand clinging on his eye that has a butter knife sticking out. The others argue on what to do, but I sit next to him. "Shhh, it's okay". I try to console him. His screaming subsides and are replaced by heavy panting.

Eventually medics arrive and take Edward away. I know who did this, but I'm not going to say it out loud as he's still here. Only Peter would do something like this. He's jealous because Edward is better than him. Most of the transfers have gone back to bed and some walk out. It's 3 AM. My hands are full of blood and they are still shaking. I run out of the dorms. There is only one person I can go to right now. I'm heavily breathing when I arrive at Tobias' apartment. I frantically knock on the door. The door slowly opens and I see a shirtless Tobias standing there, rubbing his eyes. "Tris, what's wrong?" He immediately pulls me into the apartment. He feels my sticky hands. "It's not my blood". I quickly say. He looks at me. "Edward, he got stabbed in the eye". I say, pulling my hand away. "Can I wash my hands?" He nods. I walk to the sink and start rubbing off the dried blood.

"I thought I heard commotion going on, but I wasn't sure what it was". He says. "Are you okay?" He asks with concern in his voice. I smile slightly, he really cares about me. "Yeah, just a little shaken. It's not every day you see a knife sticking out of someone's eye". I try to joke about it, but it doesn't really work. I sigh and shut of the water tap. I dry my hands. At least there clean again. "Peter did it". I blurt out. Tobias looks alarming at me. "I saw the look on his face". I put my hand through my hair. Tobias takes my arms and kisses my forehead. "Don't even think about attacking him". He says sternly. "I'm not; I'm going to get him kicked out of Dauntless". I say defensibly. He raises his eyebrows. "And how are you going to do that?"

I shake my head. "Tobias, he stabbed someone. Doesn't that count for something?" He raises his shoulders. "Here in Dauntless, probably not". I feel I need to scream. What kind of faction did I choose? "Well, I'm going to convince leaders that he needs to get out. What are you to do when he attacks me? You know I'm going to be the next one, even though I'm still below him". I cross my arms over each other. He sucks in a breath. Well at least he's got something to think about. He caresses my face with his hands. "He's not going to do anything. I'll make sure of that". He leans in and kisses me. I melt into his touch. I forget about all of my worries.

**So how's that for a chapter? I didn't really want to kill off Andrew, but I needed some drama. And what about the knife incident? Will Edward stay in Dauntless? And what will Tris do to get Peter kicked out? To be continued….**


	8. The talk

**Chapter 8**

**Tobias POV**

"What! They said what?!" I almost cringe because of Tris' voice. I just told her about Edward. Eric wants to kick him out because, according , Edward can't continue training. I completely disagree, and it seems Tris disagrees as well. Not that I thought otherwise. "Do they even know who did it?" Tris asks. "I don't think they care". I repeat. It's true though. Dauntless is getting crueller by the day. I'm trying to do something about it, but it isn't working. "I can't believe it". Tris sighs. I look down. I don't really know what to say about it. I've grown used to it.

I hear footsteps and I look up again. Tris leave the room. I follow her. "Tris, where are you going?" I grab her arm and stop her. "I'm going to give the leaders a piece of my mind". She says. I shake my head. "They're not going to listen to you Tris". She looks at me. "I don't care". She pulls her arm back and continues her journey. I don't think it's safe, so I decide to follow her. Her stubbornness is something I admire, but in times like these, it isn't safe at all.

She stops when she arrives at the leader's office. She seems to hesitate, but she knocks and let's herself in. I go stand by the wall but I don't go in. I want to see how she handles this herself. I hear muffled voices and I hear Tris raise her voice a few times. I hear Max's cool voice but it seems Eric is getting impatient with her. Come on Tris, I think to myself. "If anyone should be thrown out of Dauntless, it's Peter. He's the coward here. He attacked Edward only because he's afraid of him. And I thought Dauntless didn't tolerate cowardice". I smile. She knows what the true meaning of being Dauntless is.

The door opens and I stand right again. Eric leaves the room with a huff, but sees me standing. "You better watch it Four. That Stiff is dangerous". He threatens me. "She only stood up for what is right". I say in a cold voice. I've hated him ever since the day we met as initiates. Eric shakes his head and walks away. I walk into the room, where Tris is still softly talking with Max. "Ah Four, this initiate is pretty strong with words. Something we're searching for in Dauntless leadership". I look at Tris. She blushes when Max says that. "So have you made a decision about the incident?" I ask. "Well, I have to discuss it all with the other leaders, but until then no one will be kicked out. Yet". He smirks.

Tris smiles and walks out of the room. I want to walk after her but Max holds his hand in front me. "Be careful with her, she is strong but extremely vulnerable. I can see it. I see that you some kind of relationship and I'm not judging you. But be careful". I nod and walk out.

Tris POV

If there is one person I hate in this world, then it's Eric. I don't get him. How can you be so cruel. I'm just walking around aimlessly before to spot at the Chasm. I sit on one of the rocks. Where do I stand? I don't know really. I sigh and just stare that rumbling water. "Tris". I hear my name but I ignore it. Someone comes to sit next to me, but I already know it's Tobias. "Did I go to the wrong faction?" I ask softly. I feel an arm go across my shoulders. "Absolutely not. Didn't you hear what Max said? You're not even member yet and he already wants you for leadership". He says. I smile.

"I only said what I thought about it. Is that dangerous?" Tobias looks at me. He doesn't seem to get it. I turn my head away. I thought he would also be Divergent, just like me. I hear Tobias curse under his breath. I turn my head to him again. "Are you...?" He doesn't finish his sentence but i shake my head softly. "Me too". He says. I lift my head. So he is Divergent. "Dauntless is a dangerous place to be if your Divergent, I found out". He says softly. "Well, we have each other to keep each other save. I think that's the most important". I say.

"Yeah". Tobias tightens his grip on me. "Did you get Abnegation and Dauntless?" He looks at me. "And Erudite". I softly say. "3 factions? Oh Tris...". He trails off. "Stop talking about it". I put my finger on his lips. He stares at me. I sigh and get up from the rocks. "I have to get back". I turn around but Tobias stops me. "Maybe it's good for us to stay away from each other for a while". I state. "Are you breaking up with me?" His face turns to horror. I put my hand on his face and rub his cheek. "No, not at all. But I'm still an initiate and I don't want people to find out about us. They are already suspicious". I lean in to give him a kiss. He deepens it and i know I have to pull away, but this feels so good.

I pull away. "I love you". He says with tears in his eyes. Woah, I've never seen Tobias cry. I wrap my arms around him. I really don't want to do this to him. But I have no other choice. As soon as I pull away from the hug, I run away. Tears already spilling over my cheeks. It breaks my heart that I'm doing this to Tobias. As I walk into the dorm, I swiftly wipe away my tears. Nobody can see that I've crying. Crying is for the weak. I see Christina sitting on her bed and sit next to her. We chat and I try to forget about Tobias.


	9. I want this

**Not sure what to rate this chapter, but I think it's T rated. Read further and you will find out what will happen…..**

**Chapter 8**

**Tris POV**

I open my eyes and find myself in darkness. Where am I? I look around. The only thing I see is that I'm in a room. I see someone coming out of the dark. No, not someone. A few people. I take a step backwards. What is happening? The figures stalk towards me. I don't know what to do so I walk backwards. My back hits a wall. Now I'm trapped. One of the figures tries to grab me but I hit. Then all of them try to grab me, and I hit around myself. It doesn't help so I put my hands around my ears and scream at the top of my lungs.

"Stop!" I hear a voice say. The lights go on again and I find myself on the ground, curled into a ball. "Get up". The voice says again. Wait a minute, I recognize that voice. I hastily stand up and look directly into dark blue eyes. I notice several initiates staring at me. "That was pathetic, get yourself together". Four harshly says. I stare at him. Get myself together? After what just happened? Before I know it, my hand flings and slaps his face. Four recovers quickly and looks at me. I turn around and run away. I just slapped Tobias. I mean Four. Now I'll never get him back.

I find myself in a half lighted hallway. It scares me, so I want to walk back. But then a hand grabs me. Several hands grab me. No, my fear is coming true. I'm taken by someone and I'm trying to get loose. But I can't. I hear a door opening and I'm pushed into it. I'm then blindfolded and tape is around my mouth. "You will pay Stiff". Of course it's Peter. He was made factionless. "What are you doing to do with her?" Drew. Bastard.

I try to fight against them, but they are too strong. "Not so strong now aren't you". Peter smirks and throws me on the floor. I try crawl away, but he grabs me. "You're not going anywhere". He threatens. I feel Drew holding me. I try to scream when I feel a knife piercing my skin. I feel tiny cuts made over my legs. "Now we are going to have some fun". Peter says and starts cutting my clothes away. I feel tears spring in my eyes. My worst nightmare is coming true. I can't do anything.

I'm about to give up when I hear a door open. Peter is pulled of me and I gasp for air that I didn't get. I hear grunts and moans by Peter en Drew. I'm still laying on the ground so I crawl myself to a corner. The grunts stop so I assume they have lost conscious. I curl myself into a ball as I hear the person stalk towards me. The blindfold is pulled of me but I don't open my eyes. The person grabs my arms. I scream. "Tris, tris it's me". I hear a familiar voice. I open my eyes slowly and stop screaming. I see Tobias standing over me. I stand up and wrap my arms around his neck. I don't care we took a break from each other. He saved me. "How did you know?". I ask when I pull away.

"Tris, you've been in here for 2 hours. I saw something on the screen in de Control Room and I didn't trust it". He explains. "2 hours? It felt like minutes". I look down at the ground where Peter and Drew are laying. I yelp when Tobias lifts me in bridal style. I look at him. "You're injured". He simply says and walks out of the room. I sigh but nestle in his arms anyway. He carries me to his apartment and puts me on his bed.

He walks away and comes back with medical supplies. He looks at me and I sigh. I hesitantly pull down my jeans that are cut everywhere. Tobias winces at the cuts that cover my thighs. I look away as he cleans my legs. I hide the pain. I'm used to it by now. "Did Peter...". Tobias cuts right to the point. "I'm not sure, it went too fast. But to honest, I don't think so". My voice is shaky. Tobias puts the medical supplies away. He comes to the other side of the bed. It's then I notice the bruise on his cheek.

"Sorry for hitting you by the way". I play with my hands. Tobias sits on the bed. "Don't be. I deserved it, I was an asshole". He sighs. I raise my eyebrows at him. He just called himself an asshole. He lays down and I put my head on his shoulder. "I wasn't thinking the other day. I can't be without you". I say softly. He kisses me on the forehead. This is his answer. He forgives me. Even though I don't deserve it. He leans down more and kisses me. I melt under his touch. It feels so good. He then moves down to my neck, placing soft kisses. His hands travel under my shirt. I don't mind, I know he will never hurt me.

I quickly break away from him to take of my shirt. He does the same. He moves on top of me, kissing me down my upper body. I can't describe what I feeling. The pleasure that I'm getting. I moan as he sucks on my collarbone. He has found my weak spot. My breath quickens. No, this isn't right. I can't do this. Before I know it, a tear falls down my cheek. I try to wipe it away, but Tobias sees it. "I'm hurting you aren't I?" I hear his voice shaking. I shake my head. "No, it's not you".

"It's because of Marcus...and Peter". He hisses. I nod slowly. "But Peter didn't very far". I want this so badly, but I have been traumatized. No, I can't let fear run my life. If Tobias and I are going to start a life together, I have to get over this. I slip from under Tobias and stand next to the bed. I put my hands on my hips. Tobias frowns at me. I then slowly pull down my jeans and discard them. My hands are shaking as I reach for my bra. Tobias gets up and stops me. "We don't have to do this". He says. "You have me, I want this. You'll never hurt me, I know that". I reach for my bra again and unclasp it. I slowly let it fall from my shoulders unto the ground.

I see Tobias look at me with lust. "You are so beautiful". He touches my breasts. I have always found them too small for my age. I put my hands on his hips, motioning him to pull of his jeans. He does as he's told. We are now standing naked in front of each other, our private areas still covered. I reach up and kiss him again. He pulls my body against his and we fall onto the bed again. This I'm on top and take fully advantage of that. I kiss him slowly down his body. His muscular chest and arms. My parents would never approve of this. But I'm Dauntless now, well almost.

Tobias flips me so he's on top again. I giggle. God, his touch feels so good. He kisses me everywhere. My neck, my shoulders, my breasts, my stomach. He trails his lips and marks me everywhere. He reaches down to take of my underwear. Now I'm fully naked. I wonder what he thinks of me. I reach down to take his boxers off. He grunts as his erection springs free. I suddenly think of the fact that he's still a virgin. And I'm not. "Tobias, do you mind I'm not a virgin?". I speak up. "No, of course not. You were raped. This is different". He replies, stroking my cheek. He positions himself to enter me. "Are you sure?" He pants. I nod, keeping my eyes open. He slowly pushes into me. I know it won't hurt as much but it's uncomfortable. He stops. "Are you alright?" The concern in his voice is evident. I shake my head. "Just go slow". He nods and continues. The discomfort is turning in pleasure.

I move my hips to match the rhythm and Tobias moans. I still my hips again. I have never heard this sound coming out of him. I continue the motion again and Tobias goes faster. I moan and loose my breath. So this is called making love. When Marcus raped me, all I felt was pain. Now it feels good. I put my legs around Tobias so he can thrust deeper into me. I feel my climax already coming. I don't want this to end. "Tris". Tobias releases into me. He collapses on me, but keeps his weight of me. I close my eyes. I feel Tobias pull out and falls next to me, taking me with him. "That...that was amazing". He pants. I nod. I get of him, put the covers around me and put my head on his chest. I fall asleep listening to his heart beating.

**I have seriously never done this before. So don't show hate on me because I wrote it wrong. And I know it seems a little awkward and all, with Tris and her (many) injuries but I like the way this story is going. I'm thinking of making this a sort of a war story, but then different. What do you think?**


	10. Becoming Dauntless

**I have been incredibly busy and I have had a big writers block so I'm sorry for taking so long. I will be uploading the next chapter later today!**

Chapter 9

Tris POV

I feel my body return to me as I shoot up in the chair. I blink my eyes a few times before I realize where I am. I'm in the fear landscape room. I just went through my fear landscape. With all of the leaders watching me. "Congratulations you passed the final test. Banquet is at 7:00". Eric says in a monotone voice. I nod and stand up. I walk out of the room, not looking back. I aimlessly walk around before I find myself at the net. The net I fell in, a few weeks ago. My hair in a bun, my grey clothes. Choosing Dauntless was the change that I needed. I haul myself on the net. I let myself fall to my back and stare up to the sky.

I loose track of time when I hear footsteps. I don't have to look up to see who it is. I close my eyes and imagine myself falling from the building. I open my eyes again and roll myself off the net. Tobias catches me and lifts me up. "Welcome to Dauntless". He puts me on my feet. I latch my hand into his and pull him with me. His hand is calloused from his years in Dauntless but it feels warm. "How did your test go?" He asks softly. I look at him. Of course, he isn't a leader. So he didn't see it.

"It went fine". I say. Tobias looks at me skeptically. "How many fears?". Now that's a good question. "Uhm, I think 6 or 7". I shug my shoulder. "That's below the average...". Tobias trails off and looks at me. He then turns around and walks the hallway we just walked, pulling me with him. "Where are we going?". My question is quickly answered as Tobias stops in front of the fear landscape rooms. He pulls the door open and walks in. I hesitantly follow him. "You want to know why I'm called Four?" He takes two files of serum. I nod slowly.

(They go in Four's fear landscape, you should know what happens...)

Tobias is still breathing heavily when we walk to his apartment. Four fears then, four fears now. That was what he said to me. I was in his fear landscape, as he was in mine. We are both afraid of losing each other. Subconsciously I squeeze Tobias' hand. He doesn't respond and opens the door to his apartment. "I'm going to take a quick shower". He says and walks to the bathroom. He leaves the door open a little. I'm shocked that he has to face one of his fears in his own apartment. Claustrophobia. I hesitantly sit on the bed. I don't know what to do or think. Just last night we made love to each other. It was the most blissful feeling I'd ever experienced.

After much doubting I stand up and walk to the bathroom. I feel dirty and sweaty. And there's nothing wrong with showering with someone you're intimate with, right? I discard my clothes on the rack and shift the shower blinds so I can step in. Tobias turns around. "Tris, what...". I don't let him finish and wrap my arms around him. "It was horrible, I had to kill my parents and my brother". I say softly. Tobias doesn't respond as he knows what I'm talking about. He pulls our foreheads together. "I know, but it wasn't real. And I'm sure you made it into Dauntless".

Pagebreak:

And right he was. At the banquet it was revealed I was first. I couldn't believe it. Me? The one that no one expected to even make it through stage 1? The Dauntless erupts in cheers and stomps their feet as the new Dauntless members are introduced. All my friends made it. Including Edward. I'm very glad Peter is gone, but i know that he might come back for revenge. But I'm not afraid of him. I am Dauntless. And he isn't. My mom stands proudly next to us as Max explains what happened. "Tomorrow our new members will choose their job". I get pulled back into reality when Max finishes. I step off the podium but trip at the last moment. Damn it, why does this happen to me all the time?

But before I hit the ground, two strong arms wrap around me. "You have got to stop doing that". A deep voice says. I look up in deep blue eyes that could only belong to one person. He pulls me up. "Do you think a hug would give away too much?" He grins. "You know, I don't really care anymore". I say and pull him into a kiss. Tobias eventually pulls away. A whole crowd is standing around us. Christina and Will are grinning, Max is smiling and Eric was scowling.

Tobias breaks away and pulls me into the crowd of people who are still shouting and screaming like true Dauntless. After a moment hesitation, I jump on Tobias' back. He runs with me on his back like I weigh nothing. He takes me to his apartment. I yawn, but I try to hide it. Tobias sees it anyway. He puts me on the bed. "Sleep". He says. I put my head on the pillow and the lights go off.

**I'm going to take a big turn with this story and it will be revealed in the next chapter. I will go off course and won't follow Insurgent. Instead I will be making up new stuff. I'm not sure how it's going to look. Please favorite and review!**


	11. Trust me

**Chapter 10**

Tris POV

"Tris, wake up". I open my eyes and I'm greeted by dark blue eyes. I groan and turn around. "It's too early". I put my head into the pillow. "I'm serious, you have to wake up. Something is wrong". Tobias says. I hear the worry in his voice. I sit up in the bed. "What's going on?". I ask. He takes my hands. "You have to trust me, can you do that?" His tone is serious. "Yes of course, but what is it then. I want to know". I look at him. Tobias sighs. "Everyone is under a mind control and Dauntless leaders are guiding them to Abnegation". He slowly says. "Abnegation? Why? And how is it we aren't under the mind control?" My eyes widen.

Tobias doesn't even have to say anything. "We're Divergent". I swallow. He nods, sombrely. "Erudite thinks Abnegation is too powerful so they are using us to attack them. It also spots out the Divergent". I turn away. They are attacking my old faction. All of my friends are becoming monsters. "Get dressed and follow me". He gets off from the bed. I do as told. Luckily I brought some clothes with me. I put on comfortable jeans, a tank top and a jacket. Tobias is already standing at the door. He hands me some throwing knifes. "You never know when they come in handy". I take them and put them deep in my jeans.

Before I take a step to the door, Tobias grabs my hands and pulls me close. "No matter what happens I will always love you. We have to stay together alright?" All I do is nod in his shoulder. This is real. This is the beginning of a war. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me. He kisses me like there is no tomorrow. I don't mind, we don't no what's going to happen. He pulls away and gives my hand a good squeeze. "You have to pretend you are under the mind control. Stare ahead of you and listen to the given orders". He says. I nod slowly and Tobias opens the door. There is nothing to be seen yet. But I can hear clearly that there are people walking.

I follow Tobias as we walk the hallways of Dauntless. I can't imagine what is going to happen. But this is why we are trained so hard. Because we have to be ready for everything. Tobias stops walking and I almost crash into him.

I look over his shoulder and see the Pit. Rows of Dauntless soldiers are walking mindlessly. They are walking towards the trains outside. Tobias looks at me one more time and nods. The signal we have to act. I watch him before I go myself. It feels weird. I don't feel like myself. We are given guns when we arrive outside. My hands tremble when I'm holding the gun, but I'm able to control it.

Pagebreak:

I lost him. I lost Tobias. I promised him I would stay near him but I got pulled away. We are in Abnegation. I can hear screaming and shouting. I hear guns going off. I got myself out of the mindless Dauntless members. Now I'm walking through Abnegation. Hiding myself. I can't let anyone find me. I don't know what to do. I can't think clearly anymore. I hear footsteps and I stop dead in my tracks. I hear a panting breath and hold my breath in. I back up against a wall and wait. I slowly peek. There are two people running. One in black clothes and the other in blue clothes.

"Mom!" I recognize one of the people running. I look around me and see the coast is clear. I put my gun over my shoulder and run to my mom. "Tris". My mom lets out a breath as she hugs me. I pull away. "Are you...?" My mom nods. I haven't even noticed the other person that was running with my mom. "Caleb?" The young man in the blue clothes looks out of place and I can hardly recognize him. "Beatrice". I cringe when he says my old name. But he hugs me anyway. "Where is Tobias? I thought he was with you". My mom looks at me. I bite my lip. "I don't know, I lost him. There were too many and I...and I,..". I can't finish my sentence. "It's okay, we'll find him". My mom strokes my cheek.

Caleb looks at me. "Tobias? As in Tobias Eaton?". I sigh. "Yes, he's my...". What is he actually? Is he my boyfriend? We never made anything official. "He's my boyfriend". I state. "Boyfriend?!" Caleb furrows his brow. "Not now, sweetheart". My mom puts a hand on Caleb's shoulder. My mom motions us to follow her. We walk through a lot of streets when we hear gunshots. My mom stops. "We have to cross the area to get to safety. Hold your guns ready". She commands. I take my gun and reload it. "I'll cover you". I get from the behind the wall and slowly cross the open road. I hold my gun and motion that they can follow me. Then all of a sudden a row of Dauntless soldiers come out and they start shooting. My mom grabs my arm. "Go!" I run as fast as I can. I get to the building and help my mom and Caleb in. "Everything okay?" I look at both of them.

They nod but Caleb is heavily panting. He's not used to running like this. "Follow me". My mom says. We walk up some stairs. I don't even know where we are but I assume my mom does. I still ache for Tobias. He makes me feel safe. But he's not here and I have to care for myself now. I see some dark figures when we stop walking. "Mom?" I hesitantly ask. The people sitting on the ground stand up. Abnegation leaders. "Nathalie, it's good to see you again". My breath hitches again when I hear the voice. The voice I had hoped I'd never hear again. Marcus emerges from the group. He spots me and grins. I look away. I don't want to be remembered what je did.

We sit down and they give us some water and bread. I haven't eaten in quite some time so I eat it up. We sit there a while before we hear the door bargin open again. Everyone looks frightened. "Stay here. I'll look". I take my gun and walk towards the stairs. I slowly walk down. I peek over the railing and see a figure in black clothes standing against the wall, cluthing what is looks like his arm. I hold out my gun as I don't know if the person is under mind control. The figure turns around but it's too dark to see who it is. I let out a breath and prepare . This person is under mind control. I can't think clearly anymore. I'm about to kill someone.

"You can put the gun down, Tris". The person says. The voice is so familiar but I can't make it out who it is. The person walks to me but I don't drop my gun. I look straight ahead. "Tris". I feel my gun been taken away and I squeeze my eyes shut. So this is how it's all going to end. I'm going to die here and now. "It's me". The person says. I can't help but slowly open my eyes again. I see the face of the person that I lost. Pain is written on his face. "Tobias". I breathe out and I wrap my arms around him. He does the same but with only one arm. I cling to him. I almost wanted to shoot him.

"You're hurt". Worry overtakes me as I pull away. His right sleeve is torn and I see blood flowing out of his arm. "I was shot, but I'm okay". He tries to convince me, but it's not working. "Who is here?" He asks. Oh, great. "My mom, Caleb and Abnegation leaders". I say softly. His face changes. "Marcus?" He hisses. I slowly nod. He wants to go up the stairs but I restrain him. "Don't try to do anything, just ignore him. We have no time to do that". I say. His expression changes and wrap my arm around him. I lead him up the stairs.

I lead him to where the others are sitting. Tobias looks straight ahead when he spots his father. His body is tense. The others start to whisper as they recognize him as well. "Do we have some medical supplies? He's shot". I ignore the stares and whispers. One of the leaders reaches behind him and takes out a small box. He stands up and gives it to me. I silently thank him. I pull Tobias down to sit and carefully pull of his jacket. He hisses in pain but tries to hide it. "Caleb, could you help me please?". Caleb looks hesitantly. "Please". I don't know how to take care of a gunshot wound. But I'm sure Caleb does.

Caleb moves over to me and opens the box. He looks in the box and takes a couple of things out. "I can't take the bullet out, I don't have the supplies right here". He states. Tobias just nods. Caleb takes out a cloth and puts something on it that smells like alcohol. "Squeeze my hand when it hurts". I whisper in his ear. He doesn't respond. Caleb sits next to Tobias and carefully dabs the cloth on his arm. Tobias grits his teeth and squeezes my hand. I let him. Caleb swiftly cleans the wound and wraps it up neatly. "This will hold it for a while". He says, cleaning his hands. "Thank you". Tobias says.

We try to make ourselves comfortable as we don't know how long we will stay here. Tobias tries to stay awake, but he's drowsy because of the painkillers we found and he falls asleep. I lay him on the ground before getting up. As I get some water, I feel someone looking at me. I turn around to see Marcus staring at me. I get the water but don't walk back to my spot. "You stay away from him alright? He knows what you did to me. And I know what you did to him". I hiss. Marcus just grins and shakes his head. I really want to hit him but I hold myself in control. I sit back and drink some of the water. I lay down next to Tobias. I don't know where we are going from this place, but we will be fine if we stay together.


	12. Amity

**Chapter 11 **

**Tris POV**

I wake up to a pained groan. I open my eyes and I'm greeted by a somber sight. Caleb apparently found some more medical supplies and is trying to stitch Tobias' wound. And it doesn't seem comfortable. I sit up and my mom gives me some bread. "The simulation has been shut down. The Abnegation leaders want to head to Amity, they say it safe there". My mom whispers in my ear. I nod slowly. My mom glances over to Tobias. "He's in a lot of pain...". She trails off. I sign and walk over to them. I slide next to Tobias and take his hand. He takes it immediately and leans into me as Caleb finishes the stitching.

I help Tobias put his jacket back on. He tries to hide the pain. But I can see it very clearly. I stroke his cheek. He looks exhausted. Someone comes in and said it's clear outside. Everyone stands up and goes outside. "Where are we going?" Tobias asks. "Amity. Do you want to stay with them?" I look at him. He bites his lip. Marcus is coming as well so of course he's hesitating. "I think that is the safest thing to do". He slowly says. All this time I've known him I have never seen him so weak and vulnerable. I kiss his forehead and stand up. We follow the others till we end at the train tracks. "They want to take the train?" Tobias notices my confusion. "I guess so, we have to help them". I can already hear the train approaching. I know I also have to help Tobias on.

The train approaches and we start to run. Caleb hops on first, surprising good. What did he do? Study how to jump on a train? He helps on the Abnegation people who came along. According to them most of Abnegation has been able to fled. Amity has welcomed them with open arms. I wonder what they will think when three Dauntless and one Erudite enter. I jump on the train but hold the handle so I can help Tobias up. He hides a moan of pain as he gets on. Everyone is on so I step in as well. Tobias slides down to a sitting position and I sit down. It will take at least an hour to get to Amity.

I put my head on Tobias' shoulder. He's holding his arm but doesn't make a sound. Instead he squeezes my hand, letting me know that he's hurting bad. Pain demands to be felt but in Tobias' world you don't make a sound and keep it to yourself. But he knows he can show it to me. I see Marcus staring at us but I glare daggers at him. I want to hurt him so bad but for the sake of Tobias I stay where I am. I hear Tobias stifle a moan. I look at him. I put my hand on his forehead. I gasp. "Tobias, you're burning up".

He doesn't respond. His eyes are closed. "Tobias". I shake his good shoulder. "Stay awake". He opens his eyes again. He looks around bewildered. "What happened?" He asks. I sigh in relief. "You almost went unconscious. You're running a fever". I put my hand on his cheek. "That feels good". He softly moans. I wonder if I should call over Caleb. But when I look over where the rest is sitting, I see Caleb sitting against the wall with his eyes closed. I don't know what to say about him. Erudite attacked us and he's from Erudite. Is he on our side or secretly on their side? I can't see the brother anyone that I grew up with and that saddens me.

I keep my hand on Tobias' cheek to satisfy him a little. It isn't really working as he still feels warm when someone signals we are in Amity. I stand up and slowly help up Tobias. The train slows down as we get near the endpoint of the rail, so luckily we don't have to jump. We are emerged in fields as we step off the train. It is open and it smells like pure nature. We slowly walk towards a tall building in the distance, which I assume is the headquarters of Amity. Marcus walks in front. I may want to kill him for what he did but he does know where we are and where we are going. And maybe I should be a little thankful for that.

I hold unto Tobias' good arm as we walk through Amity. The people give us weird looks. They were expecting Abnegation refugees but not 3 armed Dauntless members and a possible Erudite traitor. I ignore the looks and keep walking. My legs ache from all the running and jumping I've been doing. My arms hurt from holding up my gun for so long. But I don't complain. There is no time for that. Tobias is the one that needs treatment. He's severe pain but doesn't make a sound. His hand feels extremely warm from the fever he has. I just hope it doesn't get worse.

I see a woman figure walking towards us. I assume that's Johanna. I know she's not really a leader here but to the rest of the city she's considered the leader of Amity. "Welcome to Amity. Can I help you?" She asks friendly. Then she spots Marcus and the rest of the Abnegation leaders. "Oh thank god". She doesn't hug them but nods to them. She calls someone over and they get lead away. I frown. What about us? "Uhm excuse me, but he needs medical treatment. He's been shot". I point at his arm. Johanna turns to us. "Yes, he will get medical treatment. But first I want you hand in all the weapons you have". She says sternly. I see Tobias hesitate but he gives his gun anyway. I give mine too together with a couple of knives. I want to give my handgun but Tobias stops me. I quickly look at Johanna but she doesn't see it. I tuck the handgun in my jacket.

Johanna motions us to come over and we follow her into the Headquarters. Everything is in bright red and yellow colors. I don't mind the red but the yellow looks awful to me. Yet again everyone is staring at us. They stopped talking and laughing when they see us. I want stare back but I hold myself in. Johanna brings us to the infirmary. She briefly explains to the nurse what the situation is. The nurse nods and walks away to get a doctor I assume. Johanna motions Tobias to sit down. "He will get the right treatment I assure you, in the meantime you have to put on some different clothes if you want to stay here". She tells me. I nod. I thought that was to happen.

I look at Tobias, who can barely stay awake. I walk over to him and kiss his forehead. "I'll be back when they have treated you". I don't really want to leave him, but I don't really have an option. He looks at me solemnly. I quickly kiss him before following Johanna again. We walk out of the infirmary right into a block of apartments I guess. I decide to speak up. "You can trust Caleb, he's my brother and he left Erudite once he realized what was happening". I don't even believe my own words, but she can't send him away now. I think of my mom, who walked away with him. I wonder what she thinks about him now. When all this over, I have to find her.

"Yes I know. I know who you and Caleb are". She replies. "How?". I frown. How could she know about us? I've never been in Amity. "I knew your father and you two have been in the newspaper for weeks". She quickly replies before opening a door. I sigh. Of course. The newspaper. I was so angry when Peter was daunting and pestering me about it. Will held me back when I wanted to attack him. My friends. Whatever happened to them? "You can find clothes in the closet. I assume Tobias is staying here when he's treated?" I'm shaking out of my thoughts by Johanna's voice. "Yes, thank you". She turns around and walks out of the room closing the door.

I quickly scan the room. It's a small apartment with a kitchen, bathroom and bedroom. I open the closet. It's full of red and yellow clothes. I spot a pink shirt and pull it out with red jeans. There is no way I'm wearing yellow. I decide to shower first. I feel filthy and I'm sweating like no tomorrow. I can only shower 5 minutes but I make the most of it. Everything is coming back to me as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. This is what Dauntless prepared me for. War. I'm running and hiding because I'm divergent. Because Tobias is divergent. Because my mom is divergent. I can't see the girl anymore that I saw on Choosing day. I have changed. My fingers go through my hair. It's long, it's reaches over the middle of my back. I know Tobias likes it. He always tangles his hands through my blonde hair. But do I like it? I'm not so sure anymore.

I see a pair of scissors laying on a table. I pick them up hesitantly and look in the mirror again. Do I really want to do this? Is this going to get rid of my old self? I know this is the only way. I braid my hair and wrap the hairband around it to secure it. I have no idea how do this, so I put the scissors to my shoulder. If it goes right, I'll have shoulder length hair. And that's good enough for me. I close my eyes, I don't want to see it. I let the scissors go and slowly my blonde hair falls on the ground. I continue until I have a chuck of hair in my hand. I dare to open my eyes again. My image has changed. My hair is hanging around me till my shoulders. It's a bit uneven but I'm sure my mom could fix that. I feel refreshing now. Better than before.

I throw the chuck of hair and the remnants on the ground in a paper bag. I dress in the red jeans and put on the pinkish shirt. I put my old clothes on a chair. I'm sure they will be thrown away. I walk out of the room. I hope Tobias is done by now. As I walk to the infirmary, I get no stares. My tattoos are hidden so nobody knows I'm Dauntless. It's not very busy, so I'm to find the room they took Tobias. I look through the window and I see Tobias peacefully sleeping in a bed. I sigh and push open the door. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to be here, but I don't really care. I sit down on the chair against the wall and sleep overtakes me.


End file.
